Dark Omen
by mylittleangrybird
Summary: Princess Peach has been getting Nightmares about Silent Hill lately. She discovers that her birthplace is in the Silent Hill Hospital but who is this strange blond boy? Peach goes to Silent Hill with Mario to find some answers and why that hell is calling her.
1. Prologue

Dark Omen  
(A Super Mario & Silent Hill Crossover)

**Prologue**

"Many stories have been told, when will yours start?" an anonymous voice caves in haunting the young damsels dreams as her dreams shown of a place that she is unfamiliar with. The dream shows that she is in a hospital, empty, no soul in contact. The building itself looks old & broken down. The walls randomly bleed of sorrow. "You've been here before long ago. This is your birth place." The young damsel turns around & there is like some bar cage in a hallway blocking the access way. The woman walk towards the bar cage with a little child at the other side, the child seems to be playing with his toy pink bunny. She tries opening the door but it's locked. The kid just looks up & smiled. "You want in?" The child said in a strange voice. The young blonde maiden hesitated to nod. "Then you need to find a key. I believe it's in room 401 on the fourth floor. But beware the boogieman will get you, run if you see him."

"Boogieman? Where am I first of all?" she questioned as she's not that worried about this "boogieman".  
"Can't you tell?" the kid chuckled "This hospital is your birth place."  
"That's not what I meant. What town is this? I've never seen this type of hospital in my life." She looks around the place as it has an evil aura everywhere.  
"If you hear heavy metal scratching on the tile. Run" the young child said as he runs off.  
The young maiden ignored the last thing he said then she looked for a nearby map.

She eventually found a bench with the hospital map as on the bench as a flashlight, radio, & crowbar. "I guess I have no choice but to take this crowbar with me just in case. This doesn't feel safe at all. I guess I'm going Gordon Freeman today." She thought to herself as she picked up the items. She turned on the radio as it makes a lot of static which she thought it was busted. The staticness got louder as she turns around there's a nurse like creature with its head mummified walking in a very strange but creepy pattern going towards the young girl. The nurse tried to stab her with the needle but she dodges & defended herself by whacking it with the crowbar. She eventually killed the nurse as blood pouring outta the nurse's head. She was stunned by the horrid image but she tries to tell herself it's just a dream. She then tries to catch her breath as the hospital is becoming more… deader & more hellish that ever. She studies the map closely then she goes off to find stairs to head to the fourth floor. The majority of doors were locked so she has to find another route. Hours later from random encounters from creatures from hell so eventually found room 401. She opens the door, no sign of monsters so she sighed for relief. She saw doctor files next to the key that she needed. She picked up the files & all it talked about was a patient who was pregnant & there was something wrong with the delivery…. She can't make out the rest as most of the files are scratched out like their hiding something. It pretty much didn't catch her attention because all she cared about is getting the hell out of this hellish place. She went back to second floor where that little boy was. She got there but the boy was not there. She unlocked the gate as she pressed forward for the last stairs that lead to floor one. She was rushing as fast as she can due to her loud breathing as she ran, there's heavy unpleasing sound of metal as down below the stairs. She was going to fast that she saw a humongous blade trying to slice her but she ducked as she fell to the ground. As she was able to look up, the last thing she saw was a humanoid figure with a pyramid like metal for its head.

Screaming filled the castle with caution as they all ran to the scream. The young maiden was breathing heavily as her eyes were covered with fear. "I'm alive….. I'm alive!" She said as she gasped for air.  
"Peach you got us worried. What kind of dream did you have?" Toadsworth asked as the dream frighten Peach so much.  
"Toadsworth… Where was I born?" Peach said.  
Toadsworth was shocked that Peach finally asked. "Um… well it's not here…. its uhhhh… a rundown town called Silent Hill but I recommend not visiting that place."  
"Silent Hill? How come you never told me this?"  
"It was a long time ago & there are rumors that the place has been burned down so there's nothing left to see."  
"If they are just rumors I would want to visit the place."  
"Peach you are not going there & that's final!"  
"I'm old enough & I want answers. I'm bringing Mario with me so you don't have to worry."  
"Princess…. "  
Peach got up & went to her closet to get dressed as she is now curious what lies in Silent Hill for her.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Silent Hill

**Chapter One**  
_Welcome to Silent Hill_

It's a Monday, very busy day with busy streets. As the Princess is walking towards the brothers humble home, she could never get that horrid dream off of her mind. The images haunt her as she feels very dizzy from it but she pressed on to get Mario to see what lies in Silent Hill. As she heads to the house she can't stop thinking of that little boy who she never seen before. The little boy appeared to be human like her, around the age of six years old with beautiful aqua blue eyes with a golden blonde her that looks just like Peach's hair. "Who's that boy & why was he in a nightmarish hospital like that? It's just a silly dream I should stop thinking about it." Peach thought to herself as she reaches to the front door to the brother residents. She then hesitates to knock the door but she knocked anyways. The door opened, it was Mario.

"Oh hello Peach, what brings you here?" Mario said as he notices something is troubling her.  
"Oh hello Mario. Do you want to come with me to find my birthplace? Peach said.  
"Wait. You weren't born here in your kingdom?"  
"Precisely. Can we use you're truck? "  
"Whoa don't go ahead of yourself princess."  
"Sorry. I'm just curious why Toadsworth never mentioned this Silent Hill town before."  
"Silent…. Hill?"  
"Yes. I want to go there to find answers."  
"As in?"  
"Never mind. I'll go by myself instead." Peach marches off out of Mario's front porch as Mario went after her then grabs her arm to stop her.  
"Fine. I'll go get my keys. Do you at least know where this town is located?" Mario said as he is now curious why Peach is in such a hurry.  
"I have this map. I'm so happy to have your company Mario." Peach said in a smile as Mario go search for his keys as Peach wait near the truck.  
"Found it. Now let's-a go" Mario said as he opened the passenger door for Peach like a gentlemen then he hops in the truck as he starts it up.

Peach was feeling terrified of what truths she can find in Silent Hill. Mario drove off & there on the road. 200 miles later Mario stopped by a gas station to refill the truck with gas. Peach was asleep, she got tired like 25 miles ago as she dreams more of Silent Hill. With more terrifying nightmares as suddenly wakes up when Mario hopped back into the vehicle filled with gas as they progress more into the road. Peach then gets up & grabbed a bag of corn nuts then started munching on them. "I had another terrible dream." Peach said as she looked at Mario in terror in her eyes like she seen someone died or something even more terrifying. Mario looks at Peach & gave her a comfort smile like I'm here type of smile to cheer her up.

"We're almost there. Don't worry. Just three more towns to pass then we're there in Silent Hill." Mario said as he keeps his eyes on the road. Peach was already getting chills. Three hours pasted by as they get even closer, Mario was already getting goosebumps as he drove closer to the village. Peach then sees a worn out sign that says "Welcome to Silent Hill" the lettering looked like it's been there over 50 years by now. They drove into town that started in a random fog that makes the town feel very mysterious with an evil vibe around it. Mario parks the truck in a parking lot of a gas station. "Looks like we're here. I see nothing but fog and a couple building around. It's like a ghost town here." He said as he opens the door on for Peach as she gets down then looks around. The place does look deserted but not burned down like Toadsworth.

"Weird… Toadsworth said it's a burned down place. The buildings look fine." Peach said as she looks around even more.  
"I think he meant it's a ghost town. There's like not a single soul here." Mario said as he follows Peach. "Is this really the place you want to go check out?"  
"Yes I'm positive." Peach said as in the corner of her eye there was a person wondering around. Looks more like a police officer. Peach goes up to the person. "Is there a problem officer?"  
The officer happens to be a Paratroopa, his right wing looks like it's been torn off. "Oh hello Princess. What are you doing in a place like this?" He questioned.  
"I'm here because I want to know why I was born here."  
"Really? I ran out of fuel for my motorcycle over there looking for gas due to the gas station doesn't even have gas at all." The officer said as Mario puts down the empty tube to put more gas as Mario ran out of gas as well.  
"This-a great now. We're stuck here." Mario whined as he walked toward the officer. "So officer, how long have you been here?"  
"About a week by now. This place is dangerous; we need to get out of here." The officer as he ran off toward the road to exit the village. Peach & Mario followed wondering why this place is so dangerous.

They soon caught up with the officer as they were both stunned but the unbelievable sight they are seeing. The road was cut off to a bottomless pit as in there is no way out of the village. "If only I still have my other wing. I could easily fly out of here. But those blasted demons that attacked me on that first night I was stuck here." The officer said that as a random static coming from his radio. The officer brings out a metal pipe as his gun ran out of ammo a couple days ago. "Stay close. There's a demon nearby." Mario & Peach where confused, they both got behind the officer as a demotic mutated dog appears with a demented growl Peach was already shivering. Mario was surprised over the beast how dead it looks. The officer suddenly whacks the dog across the floor then he starts beating it to death. Blood as splattering as the dog lay there fully dead.

"What the fuck was that?" Mario said as he continues looking at the demotic dogs corpse.  
"Demons. They plague this ghost town. We have to find shelter soon. Once it turns dark….. Everything goes to hell." The officer said as he hands both Peach & Mario a weapon. "Here you need this to defend yourself. Don't hesitate to strike, or you'll be dead."  
Peach grabs the crowbar that the officer hand her as she remembers her dream in the hospital that she was killing the monsters with this specific weapon. Mario got a steal bat. "Follow me. I know a safe place that we can rest for the day." The officer said as both Mario & Peach followed him to a hotel. They went in & locked the door shut tight so any monsters won't come in. "You guys should get some rest. I repeat don't EVER think about going outside with those blood thirsty monsters out there."  
"Do you know why this place has monsters?" Peach said with more curiosity in her voice.  
"Dunno but this place is cursed. That's all I know." The officer replied.  
"Cursed?" Mario questioned.  
"It was an unsolved case about this young girl named Alessa. She wanted to be normal but she was treated badly by the towns' folks calling her a witch. They burned her alive but she then survived the burning so she was taken to the hospital….. I don't know that much detailed about the case but due the actions of the villagers there was a curse set upon this village. Don't recall the rest." The officer explained as his memory is a blur forgetting the rest of the case.  
"Wow I feel bad for Alessa." Mario said.  
"That's terrible! Why would they do such a thing?" Peach was very disturbed of the case.  
"Like I said. I don't recall the rest of the case. It was just always there at the police station." The officer said.

Everyone was quiet as Mario sets up his bed then starts to lie on it to get some shut eye. The officer did the same. Peach didn't want to sleep as she was far more curious what in the world happened to this place. Hours later as Mario & the Paratroopa fell in deep sleep, Peach took the officers spare flashlight & his radio as she's ready to take on the night hour of Silent Hill. "I'll be back. I just need answers." Peach whispered as they both where fast asleep so she sneaked out of the hotel very quite & set off to the dangers of Silent Hill at night.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Lost in Damned

**Chapter 2**

_Lost in Damned_

The radio started to make a loud static noise. Peach checked the radio but nothing seems to be wrong with it. She ignored the sound and pressed forward the town. She was being followed. She crossed into a mall; it looked as abandoned as she wasn't sure that she wanted to go in there due to how dark it looks from the inside. She had enough courage to enter as the very eerie feeling went down her spine. The mall was surely abandoned but it looked very unsettling, blood is on the walls as some rusted walls make it feel like she was in the damned hospital nightmare. The majority of the stores were locked so she proceeds to the upper levels which the stairs collapsed behind her. There was no way down, there must be another passage way.

Thinking to herself, there was the loud static noise coming from the radio again. Something grabbed and pulled Peach's hair as she got away and looked behind her to see the disgusting twisted creature behind her. The monster appears to be a tall woman with its back twisted a 90 degree angle as she's walking on two giant cockroach legs connecting on its shoulders with a twisted black shot eyes bald, not wearing any clothing, it's breast are huge yet disgusting sight as one of her normal arms is connected to the insects leg with barb wire around it as it bleeds. Peach almost vomit seeing the bare naked creature about to attack her as she swung the crowbar sending the monster face plant on the ground as her left boob flew off with blood gushing out as Peach didn't hesitate and she kept beating up the monster as the creature grabbed her leg and raised her up from the ground as it stood tall as the princess is dangling upside down trying her best to beat up the ass till it lets her go. The creature as about to eat her leg until Peach swung the crowbar super deep in the anal then its normal legs tore off as the creature fell on the ground bleeding from the lower body and it's chest. Peach yelled a battle cry and bashed the creatures head open as it's brains come flinging out to the wall as Peach was covered with blood staring at the corrupted corpse she overkilled it. Peach got up and ran off to the nearest trash can and threw up from the sight and smell.

From a gasp of breath from the encounter, Peach knows that's not the only demon out there. Peach stared at a poster of the map near her; she looked at it as she tries to memorize the surroundings. Then she noticed a pistol sitting on the nearest bench, a pink bloody bunny doll just staring at Peach which gave Peach more chills down her spine. She took a deep breath and tried to find more stairs to get out of this freaky mall. One of the stores was open so she proceeds to enter to find something useful to fight against the damned beasts. It was a toy store with a blood pool at the back of the store. Peach was very cautious and approached slowly raising her crowbar as she walks down the isle of bloody pink bunnies with their eyes focusing on the blonde damsel. Her heart was rising as she began to sweat getting near that corner closer to the blood pool. Peach is standing on the pool of blood looking around as no monsters are in sight. She sighed of relief as she turned around and saw a little blonde boy running away to find some cover.

"W-Wait! I'm not here to hurt you." Peach called out. She chased after the boy as he's hiding behind the cashier table as she cornered him. Peach let out a hand with a calm and gentle voice, "its okay. I'm not one of them. I promise you I won't hurt you. I can help you."

"How can I be sure that you're covered in blood" The stunning aqua blue eyed boy said.

"Look I had to defend myself from those demons out there. How long have you've been here?"

"All my life"

Peach stared at the boy as the kid pointed upward on the ceiling behind Peach as she turned around seeing their not alone. An ear popping screech comes out of the spider like creature as it grabs Peach with one of its humanoid arms squeezing the princess's neck making it harder to breathe as it opens its jaws very wide where it fits her head in until a gunshot was heard.

Ten minutes earlier, Mario was thrown off the bed. "OW! Mama Mia what the fuck was that for?" Mario asked as the Officer glared at him.

"The princess is gone. Come with me and help me find her." The Parakoopa Officer said as he threw him the steel bat which hit Mario on the head.

"Peach!? Did she get kidnapped!?" Mario was very concern.

The Officer nodded a no. "She took off to the streets of the damned. She took my spares to venture out there. Who knows if she's still alive" The Officer said with a super serious tone.

"We must find her!" Mario said as he's marching out the door.

The Parakoopa grabbed Mario to stop him from charging outside blindly. "Don't go ahead of yourself son. She probably went to the local mall due to its really close to the apartments." He said as he sets Mario aside to unlock the door as he gets prepared. "She might not be too far by now but we'll investigate the area first."

"Did this town burned in a wild fire?" Mario asked as he was overthinking some stuff due to the environment he seen so far looks burned.

"Yes. Which explains why this is a ghost town." The Officer said as he sets out with Mario following him. "To be honest…. I was born here as well." He said as Mario stayed close. It was pitch black with no lights which made it more eerie. There was heavy metal scrapping along the streets from behind them, the sound is distant but it sounded like it was coming towards the two survivors. "Ah shit balls! He's nearby." The officer had a very nervous tone in his voice. "Mario this way!" The officer grabbed Mario's wrist and ran off.

Mario looked behind him as he can't really see anything but the sound was getting louder. "The heck is going on?" Mario asked.

"We gotta run. That devil will not hesitate to peel your skin right off." The Parakoopa said as they both entered the mall and stopped to see if the noise is gone. It was quiet. All they can hear is their breathing. "pant… pant… I think we lost'em" The officer said.

Mario got up and saw that there was some collapsed stairs which they can't reach. "So this is the mall?"

"pant…. pant… yes… indeed it is. The princess must be here." The officer finally got himself some breath.

"She might be somewhere in here." Mario said as he gets his steel bat ready.

They first started to navigate the lower levels. Some floor was missing so they had to watch their steps or they will fall to a bottomless pit. Mario made some pieces of floor fall which he almost lost some balance for a moment as the Officer helped Mario gain some balance back. Mario found some perfectly good condition stairs from afar but they have to fully cross the endless pits first from proceeding. The Officer found some bullets for his shotgun. Eventually they crossed safely. Mario was terrified that he was going to fall be he made it in one piece with his officer buddy.

"C'mon lets go save that damsel of distress of yours." The Officer said as he started to wall up the stairs.

Mario started blushing and embarrassed and yelled at the Officer. "We're only good friends!"

"That's what they all say." The Officer teased Mario. As they both walked up the stairs they both heard a gunshot from a distance. They both perked up and started dashing to the gunshot echoed from. "It sounded like it came from this store."

"Let's go in." Mario said as he's bursting in the door.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
